


dancing with danger.

by royal__indigo



Series: Gustavo & V (Julio) ❤︎ [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Both Gustavo and Julio are bisexual, Cyberpunk, M/M, Male Slash, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Julio/V may have found a man of his very ilk, but taking that deep dive into Gustavo’s arms came with many risks.
Relationships: Julio Ramos-Vásquez (Male V), Male V & Gustavo Orta, Male V/Gustavo Orta
Series: Gustavo & V (Julio) ❤︎ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138493
Kudos: 2





	1. the one i need most.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this took SO long, I was struggling these past couple of days but somehow managed to finish this very first chapter. Gustavo has been SO slept on that it's a CRIME to me.

> _“Go home, chulo, what’s Padre gonna say when he sees your tongue dancing around inside of my mouth?”_

Those very words were the last that V would ever hear from Gustavo for the time being… at least for now. Being without Gustavo was difficult, considering how close they had become after Jackie’s birthday party at El Coyote Cojo. All V wanted to do was run to the Nomad camps that Gustavo was hiding out in and be with him—Night City didn’t matter to him as much anymore, he loved all of the friends he had there but he wanted Gustavo, he _needed_ him.

V started to cry in front of his mirror at his apartment, and it seemed that Jackie had overheard him, “Julio, you okay?”

“No,” V whined to Jackie.

“I’ll be coming in, I’m here for you whenever you need me,” Jackie replied to V.

“Thanks, Jack, you can come in—I’m just a bit of a wreck right now,”

Jackie saw V in his most emotionally vulnerable moment, V had felt like a fool for letting himself fall for the leader of a gang that he was not a part of. Jackie didn’t even know that things were that deep between Gustavo and Julio/V until he saw both of them kissing each other after his birthday party.

“It’s Gustavo, right?” Jackie asked V.

“How’d you know?” V replied to Jackie.

“I’ve seen you two kiss before, I think it’s cute, too bad Padre doesn’t feel the same way—he wasn’t too happy when he left my birthday party,”

“Yeah, well, Padre can go kick rocks. I’m still gonna go see Gustavo—I _need_ him,”

Jackie hugged V, “You’re dancing with danger, Julio, tu lo sabes?”

“Si, pero, I can’t leave him there all alone forever, Saul might chew him up and spit him out after a while. Gustavo has a bit of a mouth on him, I didn’t even train him to behave just yet,”

“Ah, Gustavo will be fine, I know how he can get too—Saul might even end up liking him instead,”

V chuckled softly in response, he knew Gustavo was going to say something wild and off the wall to Saul at some point and Saul wasn’t going to like it. Just even that alone would make it urgent for V to go check up on Gustavo.

“Mira, if you still wanna go see him—I’ll stay behind and cover for you, I’m sure that cabrón could use a visit from you anyway,”

“Gracias, Jack,”

“I see I’m bringing more Spanish out of you again, eh? You will be fully Latino again in no time,” Jackie said to V, in a playful tone.

V smirked then chuckled in response, “Fuck you,”

* * * *

Yet again, Panam and Saul were going at it with each other again—what the argument was about this time, V had no clue. Gustavo just sat there and watched them, not knowing what to do or how to react—just simply choosing to knock back a beer while watching them argue.

“Hey, pretty boy—you gonna drink up all the beer or you gonna come help out?” Saul said to Gustavo.

“No soy niño, cabrón, yo soy hombre, and it’s handsome—ain’t nothing pretty here, get it right,” Gustavo replied to Saul.

“You know you’re lucky V was nice enough to bring you over here ‘cause I woulda just left you in the desert if it weren’t for him,” Saul told Gustavo, stepping in closer to his face to check him.

Gustavo smirked at Saul, bucking up to him—standing his ground, no one could intimidate Gustavo except V, not even Saul with his great stature, “Yo! Guys, cool it,” Mitch shouted out to the two men.

Gustavo smacked Saul’s face, then Saul grabbed Gustavo by his neck, “Do you really want that, you idiot?! Huh?!” Saul shouted at Gustavo.

Panam and Mitch separated Saul and Gustavo to cool them off and ease up the tension, the two men were struggling to get along with each other after a month of being around each other. V was worried about the aftermath once he stepped in after the fight was broke up—V knew how intense both Saul and Gustavo’s rage would get at times.

“Whoa, whoa… what happened here?” V asked Panam and Mitch.

“Boys being boys again, that’s what happened,” Panam told V, shaking her head in disapproval.

“Saul and Gustavo aren’t quite seeing eye to eye right now,” Mitch told V.

V walked over to Gustavo, going to scold him, “Gustavo, mi novio, Saul could kick us both out—behave,”

“But he started it, Julio,” Gustavo whined to V.

“We can’t afford to be fuckin’ around here—unless you want us both to starve out in the desert together, you best’ tighten up,”

Gustavo groaned, out of frustration, “You didn’t even listen to my side of the story, Julio,”

V put his hand on Gustavo’s shoulder, coming down to Gustavo’s level while he was seated, “Come on, Saul ain’t that bad, you’ve gotta cool it with that fiery anger of yours—that argument you both had kinda scared me back there,”

“Lo siento, I wasn’t thinking—I kinda let my, _ugh_ , my emotions get the best of me,” Gustavo replied to V, sounding defeated and now ashamed.

“You don’t always have to win _every_ argument, Gustavo,”

“I know, but—”

V went to kiss Gustavo to calm him down, and it seemed to have worked for the time being, “I’ve missed you,”

“Me too, chulo, me too,” Gustavo replied to V, holding his hand then going back in for a kiss.

A kiss from V would always flip Gustavo’s mood whether he’s angry or sad, being near and affectionate with V was _exactly_ what he needed at the moment. Saul smirked then chuckled softly to himself at how fast Gustavo’s mood would change whenever V had shown up, it was as if V was Gustavo’s medicine. Panam had no idea _what_ V was doing dating the leader of the Valentinos, as long as V was happy—that was _all_ that mattered to her.

“Look at them, V shows up and the guy is as good as new again,” Saul said to Panam.

“It’s called love, Saul, something you need to learn more about,” Panam replied to Saul.

Saul chuckled at Panam, “You need to learn more about not making big moves or decisions without my permission,”

“Oh shut it, you gonk, she still gets a lot of shit done,” Mitch told Saul.

Saul walked away to smoke, still annoyed but not as annoyed as he was earlier—V decided that he would spend time with Gustavo first then go back and check on Saul.

* * * *

Gustavo and Julio (V) decided to go to this big tent that Panam gave Julio (V) after they did their very last job together for the time being. V, all cozied up together with Gustavo in front of the fireplace—the Badlands got quite chilly at this time of year at night. Being with Gustavo in this way felt like complete bliss to V, knowing that the crew could just come in at any time, the two of them remained mindful of that.

“So, you and that Panam chick are done working together, huh?” Gustavo asked V, looking to him as he laid there on his chest.

“For now,” V replied to Gustavo, patting him gently on his chest in a playful fashion.

“For _now_?” Gustavo said to V, in a quizzical way.

“Si, someone could always come up outta nowhere—it’s ‘part of the job, papi,” V replied to Gustavo.

Gustavo had undiagnosed separation anxiety and he would smoke weed to deal with it, opening up to V about it felt like a heavy weight being lifted off of his shoulders, “Just don’t forget about me, I don’t usually express my emotions like this too much—but I do miss you whenever you leave,”

“ _Hey_ , I’m not going anywhere, okay?” V said to Gustavo, in a quiet loving tone to him.

Gustavo, with his usual tough exterior, let out a smile for the first time in a while—it was a pleasant sight to V though Gustavo would be shy about his smiles. Being a man in the streets made Gustavo force himself to be tough all the time—being with Julio (V), Gustavo felt that he could just let it all go and cry with Julio (V) if he needed to.

“I’ll let you come with me sometime if you want, Gustavo, I’ve never took you with me because I didn’t want you to get hurt,”

“I’ll be okay, Julio, I’m from the Valentinos—y’know?”

“Yeah, but you know I care about you, right?”

“Si, but you and I have plenty of armor ready just in case anything happens, so I’m gonna be right there to support you,”

“I appreciate that, Gustavo, I love you,”

“Love you too, mi amor,”

Gustavo held Julio tight, and the two lovers drifted off to sleep together. Moments like this eased all of the stress they may have felt earlier in the day; them being together once again made everything right once more.

* * * *

Saul and Panam came into both Julio and Gustavo’s tent to them sleeping so peacefully, cuddling, and just as if there were no problems in the world. _Complete_ bliss, “Panam, look at these two… precious,” Saul smirked playfully at the two men.

“Let’s let them be, Saul, you see how at peace they are, come on,” Panam replied to Saul.

“And have them miss breakfast? Nah, go get Mitch, I think we should have a little family get together breakfast,” Saul told Panam, as he put his hand on V’s shoulder.

“Gustavo’s gonna start up his engine at you again if he sees you touching V like that,”

“Oh, I’m not gonna do _that_ to Julio, I’m a good boy,”

Panam chuckled then smirked at Saul, “Okay then,”

Saul rubbed Julio on the shoulder, causing Julio to make a whining sound, “¿Qué paso?” Saul softly chuckled in response, “Ey, time for breakfast, princess,”

“Saul? It’s 9am, man, I don’t wanna,” Julio whined to Saul.

“We’re servin’ up what you usually like for breakfast,” Saul replied to Julio, bribing him with food out of the comfort of his bed.

“Huh?”

“Yeah, cheesy eggs, bacon, and ultra-caffeinated black coffee with creamer,”

Julio went to wake up Gustavo, “Yo, it’s time to eat, chulo… _desayuno_ ,”

Gustavo woke up out of his sleep, a bit annoyed to see that it was Saul who had woke him and Julio up out of their peaceful slumber, “Oh, you again? Mira, I’m very sorry about yesterday, I was being a pendejo back there,”

“Hey, that breakfast outside is my way of saying apology accepted, amigo—I should’ve never choked you either,”

“Alright, now that you two made up again—let’s go eat!” Julio told both Saul and Gustavo.

“Si, mi Julio… _desayuno_ ,” Gustavo replied to Julio.

The Aldecaldos had all gathered around the table outside, there was enough food for everyone—Saul, Panam, Mitch, Julio, and Gustavo all sat together at the middle of the table where they were pretty easy to notice.

“The gang’s all here, huh?” Gustavo asked Saul.

“Yeah, they never turn down a good meal—good thing we all got our food first, they always eat like they’re starving or something,” Saul replied to Gustavo.

All of the crew sat around, talking about all of the different ventures that they all had together. Gustavo and Julio couldn’t keep their hands off of each other—they’ve missed seeing each other a lot, that was inevitable. Saul and Panam took over the conversation, going back and forth with each other over the decisions that Panam made for the crew without Saul’s permission—eventually, Mitch had to interrupt the show before things got too heated again.

“They fight like that while I was gone?” Julio asked Gustavo.

“Yeah, Panam does something without Saul’s permission and the two of them are at each other’s throats,” Gustavo replied to Julio.

“I guess that’s just their way,” Julio told Gustavo.

“Yeah, _maybe_ ,” Gustavo replied to Julio.


	2. what we do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustavo and Julio explore each other more once they’re both reunited again. Saul and Gustavo decide to hang out together to bring one another back even further onto better terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —this chapter took QUITE a long time for me to get out there, but i feel it's ready now. also need to get some album reviews done on my rugged. indigo. wordpress blog too, so i'll be over there for a little while after this.
> 
> —saul and gustavo actually make great friends. it's a true crying shame that cdpr project didn't dig far enough into gustavo to make him _more_ of a major character in the game.

Julio couldn’t wait to see Gustavo again, Padre intimidating the both of them still wasn’t going to stop them from seeing each other. Once they had settled down together in the tent again, Gustavo felt quite frisky and wanted Julio to help him out with that. Gustavo had a bit of a stigma towards bottoms and how he would never want to become one because then that would make him not a man anymore.

“I won’t have to wear dresses after this, right?” Gustavo foolishly asked Julio.

“No, it’ll actually make you even more of a man, who told you that?” Julio replied to Gustavo, with another question of his own.

Gustavo didn’t want to go there, but… this was Julio that he was talking to, he felt safe with him so he let his guard down, “I was… _I wa_ …”

“Que paso?” Julio asked Gustavo, concerned about his hesitance.

“Fuck, this isn’t easy to say, but… I got cornered by NCPD before and they, uh, took it from me,” Gustavo replied to Julio.

Julio had a look of concern for Gustavo, putting his hand on Gustavo's shoulder, “You didn’t have to be ashamed to tell me that,”

“I try to forget it, but when the ‘Tinos used to fuck around with me about my sexuality—it would get to me a lot more than usual after that happened, it kinda kills the whole traditional machismo vibes our crew originally had is what I would hear a lot from some of them,” Gustavo continued to Julio.

“You know what? It actually makes the Valentinos more badass, in my eyes,” Julio replied to Gustavo.

It took quite a bit to get a smile to come from Gustavo’s face, but with Julio, it wasn’t that hard—especially when he would say all the right things to Gustavo, “I appreciate that, mi amor, but I’m not in the Valentinos anymore—Padre kicked me out,”

“I’ll handle Padre, Gustavo,” Julio replied to Gustavo.

“You’d do that for me? You really do love me, most of the ‘Tinos woulda cut my throat right about now,” Gustavo asked Julio.

“I’m not them,” Julio told Gustavo, as he leaned in to kiss Gustavo.

Gustavo accepted Julio’s kiss, following up with one in return, “Well, we have the tent closed—anything you wanna, uh, do? Like me, perhaps?” Gustavo asked Julio, in the most awkward horn-dog-ish kind of way.

Julio chuckled, “You know you don’t have to ask for that, of course I wanna do that with you,”

Gustavo tackled Julio down and kissed him again, only this time, clothes began to fly off of him as if they were part of a cartoon, “Ugh, I’ve been waiting for this so long, mi amor,”

Julio shook his head and chuckled again, “I knew you were,”

Julio eventually took control and held Gustavo, gripping him by his buttocks, quenching the thirst that they both had for each other—being away from each other for a while, “You think Saul, Panam, and the crew’ll hear us behind the tent?” Gustavo asked Julio.

“ _Probably_ … but who cares, eh? We’re not under the ojos atentos of Padre here,” Julio replied to Gustavo, shrugging quickly in a care-free fashion after he had finished his sentence.

“They’ll enjoy the show,” Gustavo told Julio, bringing a charming devilish smirk onto Julio’s face.

Julio continued to dominate Gustavo, he wanted to try something different with Gustavo this time. Usually, it would be Gustavo dominating Julio, but things were different this time around and Gustavo felt adventurous enough to accept that for the time being.

“And Julio, no dresses, okay?” Gustavo told Julio, jokingly.

“I didn’t pack any _this_ time, you’re good, fool,” Julio playfully replied to Gustavo.

“But you’ve never packed any before, you tryin’ ta confuse me huh?” Gustavo asked Julio.

“Es una _broma_ , idiota,” Julio replied to Gustavo.

Gustavo shook his head then laughed at Julio’s foolishness, they eventually went back to dominating each other—much at the expense of the camp’s ears, but not their eyes.

“You know I’m gonna come out on top, right?” Gustavo told Julio.

Julio smirked at Gustavo, challenging him, “I’d like to see you try and take me, I’ll get you first,”

Gustavo chuckled, “You say that now, but—” Julio picked up Gustavo before he could finish his sentence, “See? I always win,”

Gustavo laughed, “That’s not fair, you caught me while I was talking! ¡Que grosero!”

“Aww, mi Gustavo, life’s not fair,”

“I’ll get you next time, pendejo,”

* * * *

Saul and Panam for once were not arguing at this very moment, they were just… talking this time around. It was one of the least eventful days at their camp/hideout. The most Saul had on his mind was which color underwear he wanted to buy and how Panam would just roll her eyes at him whenever he would get out of line with her.

“Look, I don’t wanna know what goes on that hairy ass of yours or what goes inside it,” Panam told Saul.

“I don’t wanna know about your makeup either, I just like dudes and chicks, I don’t wanna wear it!” Saul replied to Panam.

Panam laughed at Saul, he just couldn’t go a minute without starting crap with her. If Panam wasn’t picky, maybe her and Saul could have been _something_ together—but then it would be pretty damn awkward to be screwing around with her leader.

As both Saul and Panam walked around, they had heard noises coming from a closed up tent, “Sounds like our boys are going at it in there,”

Panam chuckled, “Come on, let’s leave them be, Saul,”

“Aww, I just wanted to say hi to them,”

“You creep,”

Both Julio and Gustavo didn’t even pay either Saul or Panam any attention, they were just way too into it with each other to pay attention to any other voices aside from their own.

“¡Si, si, si, si! _Fuck_ , Julio!” Gustavo cried out to Julio, as Julio went in and out of his entrance.

“Who knew you’d be such a good bottom? Hehe,” Julio replied to Gustavo, mockingly.

“You’re enjoying this, ain’t ‘chu? Don’t worry, it’s my turn next,” Gustavo told Julio.

Julio smirked at Gustavo, in response. He liked it when Gustavo would still assert his masculinity, the two of them fought over who was going to be the one in charge but eventually came together on it after a little bit. They both always did whatever they could to keep each other satisfied.

Julio continued to slide in and out of Gustavo’s entrance, until he felt himself become warm in his legs and ready to release, “You really held out on me, papi,”

“Made you work for it,” Gustavo replied to Julio.

As Julio held Gustavo as he kept penetrating Gustavo’s entrance, Julio finally felt him releasing inside of Gustavo, “ _Ay_ , _chingón_!”

“¡Maldición!” Gustavo cried out to Julio, in response.

Julio chuckled, out of pleasure, “You still down for round two, papi?”

Gustavo smirked playfully in response, “No lo sé, you think you can handle it?—you’ve just did me,”

“I don’t have to do much the other way around anyway except moan like you… just probably not like how you moaned,” Julio replied to Gustavo, playfully joking with him.

“¡Ay, cállate, cabrón!” Gustavo told Julio, as he hit Julio with a pillow.

Julio laughed out loud, “You and that little pillow, it’s funny to watch,” Julio told Gustavo, as Gustavo continued to hit Julio with his pillow.

“I’ll show you funny,”

* * * *

How Padre still hasn’t tracked Gustavo down and take him out yet for going against him was a miracle in itself, however, Padre doesn’t forget. Gustavo would look around frantically at times while he lived with Sal and Panam’s crew, leading to Saul reassuring Gustavo that everything is okay.

Saul and Gustavo may had started out in a bumpy note, but eventually the both of them grew to like each other for the sake of V/Julio and everyone else at the camp/hideout.

“You guys done in there?” Saul asked Gustavo.

“Wanna join us?” Gustavo mockingly replied to Saul.

“I’m gonna go back to the camp, alright?” Saul replied to Gustavo, not knowing that he was joking.

“Wait, yeah, we’re done… I’m just playin’,”

Saul shook his head and chuckled to himself, “You just _love_ to play games, don’t you?”

“Si, I like pushing your buttons, it’s fun,” Gustavo replied to Saul.

“Just don’t get too carried away with it, alright?”

“Okay,”

Saul decided to go on one of his random cruises that he takes out in the Badlands to clear his head. Gustavo wanted to join Saul, though, Saul was a little apprehensive about the idea at first, “You’re not gonna start anything with me, right? Not like last time?” Saul asked Gustavo.

“¡Pero, mierda, I apologized, remember?!” Gustavo whined to Saul.

“Answer the question,” Saul replied to Gustavo.

“No, loco, no,” Gustavo told Saul, feeling defeated.

Saul put his hand on Gustavo’s shoulder to comfort him, “ _Hey_ … I’ll let you drive to make up for that,”

“Aw, hell yeah!” Gustavo exclaimed to Saul, out of joy, running over to Saul’s pickup truck. Saul smiled and laughed at Gustavo’s child-like response, it was cute to Saul seeing Gustavo get so excited over driving.

Gustavo hasn’t driven in so long that he forgot how to turn on the ignition, much to Saul’s amusement, “Mierda, I don’t remember how to turn this thing on, ayudame,”

“Magic word?” Saul asked Gustavo.

“Que?” Gustavo replied to Saul.

Saul facepalmed then shook his head, “Come ‘mere, I’ll just drive instead,”

“No! I wanna learn,” Gustavo replied to Saul, in a whiny tone similar to a eager small child.

Saul huffed then laughed it off so he wouldn’t get too annoyed, “You’re gonna have to actually listen to me and not argue, can you do that?”

“ _Si_ , don’t be such a dick,” Gustavo told Saul, saying the last sentence under his breathe—turning away from him.

“ _What_ was that?!” Saul asked Gustavo, noticing Gustavo turn away from him when he said that last sentence.

“I said yes, I’ll be a good boy and listen,” Gustavo blurted out at Saul.

“Good! Now take that key in the middle and twist it into the ignition to the left,” Saul commanded Gustavo.

Gustavo went to twist the key in and just like that, he started up Saul’s pickup truck, “ _Hey_ , I did it!”

Saul chuckled softly, “That you did, _that_ you did,”

Gustavo slowly pulled out onto the road with Saul in Saul’s pickup truck, amazed at how different it felt driving a pickup compared to a lowrider with his former crew, the Valentinos. As Gustavo continued to drive, Saul struck up a conversation with him along the way.

“So, how’s Julio, and V as we all know him by too, treating you? … and how are _you_ treating him?” Saul asked Gustavo.

Gustavo chuckled softly, “Cute question, we’re both fine together… _now_ , we’ve had a run in with Padre before I went into hiding with Julio though,”

Saul raised an eyebrow, curious as to who this Padre was and why Gustavo and Julio had a run in with him, “ _Who_?”

“ _Sebastian_. _Iberra_. Padre’s a fixer and priest back in Night City, but he has control over every gang in the city,”

“Okay, I think I know who he is now, _Heywood_?”

“Si,”

“Yeah, my dad knows him, I only know him through stories growing up—guy’s ruthless from what I’ve heard,”

“He is, that’s why I had to leave Night City—Padre put out a hit on me for sleeping with Julio, he really wasn’t happy when he found out that Julio’s tongue was deep in my mouth,”

Saul put his hand on Gustavo’s shoulder, “ _Well_ , you’re safe here with us now—plus, Julio came back for you, we’ll protect you,”

“Gracias, I appreciate it… I’ll try not to be _too much_ of a pain in your ass,” Gustavo replied to Saul.

Saul chuckled, “Oh, I don’t mind it sometimes, I like having to get you back in line—it keeps things fun and interesting,”

Gustavo laughed in response, “ _Wow_ , I really _can_ be a pendejo,”

“Yeah, you can be, but things wouldn’t be the same without you… or Julio here,” Saul replied to Gustavo.

Gustavo playfully smirked at Saul, “Glad I could help out with that,”

Gustavo and Saul continued on their outing together in Saul’s pickup truck, it was quite a relief from the boredom that they both went through being back at the camp. There wasn’t _much_ for them to do today, so a little ride around the Badlands didn’t seem like a bad idea at all.

“‘ _Ey_ , Saul?” Gustavo said to Saul.

“What’s up?” Saul replied to Gustavo.

“We didn’t do anything if Julio gets jealous that I was with you all alone,” Gustavo told Saul.

Saul chuckled, “Gustavo, you’re _handsome_ , but you’re not my type,”

“Well damn, and I _almost_ thought I had a chance there,” Gustavo mockingly replied to Saul.

“ _NOPE_ ,” Saul replied to Gustavo, abruptly.


	3. you and i. together forever for the rest of our lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saul and Gustavo make their return back to the Aldecaldos camp only to find Padre on the hunt for Julio and Gustavo on the way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Both Gustavo and my male V (Julio) are fluent in Spanglish lol if we're gonna be ALL the way honest, it was just easier for me to do it this way because I'm not a fluent Spanish speaker haha
> 
> —I have a read aloud option in my document app that I LOVE and it helped me out with the grammatical/spelling errors. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^__^

As much as Saul and Gustavo would butt heads with each other, the two of them became the best of friends. This brought joy to Julio, coming across a guy who both Saul and the crew approve of—having his friends’ support meant _the world_ to Julio. However, it wasn’t always so smooth sailing in the very beginning. Saul and Panam did feel a sense of unease letting a former Valentino come into their territory, _at first_. Julio did _everything_ in his power to prove them wrong.

Gustavo drove Saul back to their camp, almost having approached it when they had spotted Padre leaving the area. This brought a great amount of unease onto Gustavo, he didn’t want to face Padre anymore—he thought that he left that part of his life behind for good, but Padre always finds out. _No one_ can hide from him for _too_ long.

“ _Fuck_ , let’s pull over, _quick_! Hide me from him!” Gustavo blurted out, frantically.

“Come on,” Saul replied to Gustavo, signaling to Gustavo to lay in his lap to conceal himself.

It didn’t matter, Padre had turnt off onto another road before he had the chance to see them, “¡Mierda! That was _close_ ,” Gustavo told Saul, relieved that Padre hadn’t seen him or Saul in the car.

“You’re gonna have to face him with Julio someday, y’know?” Saul replied to Gustavo, not in an insensitive way but out of concern for Julio, Gustavo, Panam, and the rest of his crew.

“I know, I know… Yo sé, I’m just… kinda worried about what’ll happen,” Gustavo told Saul.

Saul put his hand on Gustavo’s shoulder, “Then let us help you and take care of Padre, we have enough people to get him out of your hair for good,”

“I don’t want Julio to get hurt,” Gustavo replied to Saul.

Saul smiled, “Julio is a trooper, but we’ll have his back if things get too heavy, he won’t get hurt… _I promise_ ,”

“Gracias, mi hermano,” Gustavo replied to Saul, in a low loving tone, hugging him.

“ _Hey_ , you guys are both family to us, we’ll make sure you’re both well protected,” Saul told Gustavo.

Gustavo eventually got back up and started Saul’s truck up again, they weren’t too far away at all. Gustavo and Saul could even see Julio and Panam straight ahead, talking amongst each other about their encounter with Padre, “Look after Gustavo, we can’t let Padre abduct him,”

“I will, Panam,”

“You _better_ ,”

When Panam promised to protect someone, she _meant_ that. It wasn’t _just_ words, just as it was with Saul. Panam walked away, possibly going back to hang out with Mitch and see what he needed help with around the camp.

Gustavo was glad to see Julio again, he had been scared shitless out of his mind at the sight of Padre. He _needed_ to know, “¡Mi amor! What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost… Don’t tell me it was—“

“Si, it was Padre,”

“Shit, he didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No, he took a detour way before he could see me, but I saw him even from a distance,”

Julio sighed, worried about Gustavo. Julio blamed himself for letting Gustavo join him to live out in the Badlands with him and his friends. Gustavo took notice of it all, “ _Hey_ , I know that sigh, it’s not your fault,”

“But it _is_ , I brought you out here with me—and now Padre’s pissed,” Julio replied to Gustavo.

Gustavo hugged Julio, taking notice of Julio beginning to sob out of fear, “Saul said he’s gonna help us, this _isn’t_ your fault—I don’t want you to stress yourself out like that, _okay_?”

Julio nodded while he was being held by Gustavo, “Lo siento,”

“ _Aww_ , mi _cachorro_ , pequeño _cachorro_ , we’re gonna get through this together,” Gustavo replied to Julio, in a loving tone, still holding him.

****

Panam, Saul, and Julio all gathered up together with Mitch out at his garage, they figured that no one would know about their plan out there—Padre could be watching them at the camp, trying to figure out when to strike and abduct Gustavo.

“So, how are we gonna do this? We can’t let him live forever, he might come back,” Julio asked Saul.

“There were only a few Valentinos who shown up, we could easily take them down with 50 of our people,” Panam told Saul.

“That’s how they get ya’, they show up little by little at first then come back in large crowds, we’re gonna have to bring the whole crew,” Saul replied to both Panam and Julio.

“You _sure_ about that, Saul? Los _Valentinos_ están locos.” Julio asked Saul.

“Yeah, but we can take them—they have weak spots only I know about, a _lot_ of these street gangs do,” Saul replied to Julio.

Mitch popped his head up from underneath his truck, seeing Saul and V standing right there, “I don’t know who the Valentinos are or who Padre is, but I’ll help,”

Mitch slowly slid out from underneath his truck, the maintenance that he did on it was pretty much done—it did not need anything else done to it for now. The four of them (Saul, Julio, Panam, and Mitch) all sat around at the table to further discuss their plan on taking out Padre and the Valentinos who helped him.

In the meantime, Gustavo was looking at his smartphone, laughing at Julio’s texts. Julio would send Gustavo links to foolishly idiotic funny videos from YouTube when they weren’t sexting each other. If not that, then Julio would send him pictures of animals that he wanted to get for the both of them.

Gustavo decided to call Julio just to check up on him, even if they lived together in the same camp in bed together. Gustavo had decided to stay in their shared tent, somehow Panam managed to get wi-fi for the Nomads from Arasaka and that was pretty much all that Gustavo had gotten himself into for the day… at least until Julio came back then it was pretty much “ _fuck the world, it’s all about us now_ ,” after that.

“ _Hola_ mi amor,” Gustavo said to Julio, over the phone.

“ _Hola_ papi,” Julio replied to Gustavo.

“You alone or are you with the crew right now?” Gustavo asked Julio.

“Doesn’t matter, we can talk anytime, just as long as I’m not getting shot,” Julio jokingly replied to Gustavo.

“That’s cute, pero por favor… don’t put that image en mi cabeza, I don’t like hearing about you or even _thinking_ about you getting hurt,”

“ _Awww_ , I’m fine, I’m _just_ kidding,”

Gustavo shook his head and smirked, “You have a weird sense of humor sometimes, I _swear_ ,”

“You love it,” Julio playfully replied to Gustavo.

Gustavo stood up from his chair, looking outside of the tent but still inside of it, “Want me to join the discussion?”

“Nah, I’ll come back around in a little, they seem like they’re gonna wrap things up soon,” Julio replied to Gustavo.

“… okay then, see you soon, mi amor,”

“Be there in a bit, papi,”

Saul lightly smiled from afar, while Panam stood by listening with him, “It’s cute, isn’t it? _Those two_ ,”

“Yeah, I just can’t believe V had enough pull to make a Valentino crawl to him, I guess he hit all of the right spots or something,” Panam replied to Saul.

Saul chuckled softly, “Hm-hm, love will make people do anything even if that means throwing everything away,” Saul told Panam.

“I’ve been in Julio’s shoes before, one of my girlfriends gave up her gang for me too,” Mitch told both Saul and Panam.

“You _didn’t_ …” Panam replied to Mitch.

“Yup, I was quite the playboy back in the day,” Mitch told Panam.

Both Saul and Panam wanted to go further into that, but they had remembered that they had to go over the plan with Mitch and Julio—making sure that everyone is in agreement and everything is set up to work and not fail. Julio had his mind on Gustavo, he couldn’t help it—every time that they would be on the phone together would cause him to behave as if he were a lovesick puppy.

“Don’t worry, Julio, Gustavo will be there at the tent waiting for you later—we’ve gotta focus on the plan, friend,” Saul told Julio, putting his hand on Julio’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, Saul, it’s just how I get when I _really_ love someone,” Julio replied to Saul.

“I know, we just need you back on this planet with us right now, we’ll take you back to Gustavo once we’re finished, _okay_?”

“ _Okay_ ,”

****

Julio had finally returned to his shared tent with Gustavo, Gustavo had been waiting in there for some hours—two at most, “ _There_ you are, I was almost worried that Padre grabbed you up somewhere,”

“Padre can’t touch this, Gustavo,” Julio playfully replied to Gustavo.

Gustavo smirked playfully at Julio, “Ven aquí, I know you’re tired, let’s just kick back and not do anything for a while,”

“Si, sure—you wanna, you know, do other things too? Like, I don’t know, haciendo el amor?” Julio replied to Gustavo, putting his hand on Gustavo’s chest, making an attempt to seduce him—stroking Gustavo softly there to excite him.

“¿If that’s what you want, _then_ eh, por qué no?” Gustavo replied to Julio.

This was one of Julio’s luckier days with Gustavo, sometimes it wouldn’t be so easy to get Gustavo in bed with him especially if he had been angered by something earlier—but even the angry sex with Gustavo was _amazing_. Sometimes, Julio would make Gustavo get mad at him just so they’ll have angry sex.

“Can I be the top this time? You’ve been having _way_ too much fun with mi culo lately,” Gustavo whined to Julio.

Julio chuckled, “We could always swap positions, you big baby,”

“You’re so predictable, you know that?” Gustavo replied to Julio.

“Si, but it always makes you come running back for more,” Julio told Gustavo.

“Fuck, does it ever… I guess you’re gonna take me down first, right?” Gustavo asked Julio.

“Si, it’s fun dominating you,”

“Gonna have to catch me first then,”

Gustavo began to run away from Julio, “ _Dios_ , you really wanna do this right now with me?”

“Yeah, vamos, I’m gonna make you break a sweat for it,” Gustavo replied to Julio.

But… before Gustavo could make a run for it, he had realized that the tent was zipped up near tight with enough of a draft for them to still be able to breathe. Gustavo just fell down from trying to run away from Julio, “I guess playtime is over, _huh_ , Gustavo?”

“Si… but you better let me get my turn in or else,” Gustavo replied to Julio, just before they began to kiss each other.

“Mmm, I like a challenge…” Julio replied to Gustavo.

Julio followed Gustavo as he guided him hand in hand to the bed; it’s only part of Gustavo to always want to be in charge, that machismo-ness coming from his father. Gustavo and Julio started to roughhouse each other in bed, play tackling until Julio ended up winning somehow, “Fuck, you won again,”

“Haha, time to give up that culo again, Gustavo,”

Gustavo shook his head and laughed, “You _sure_ have a way with words there,”

Julio groaned then rolled his eyes at Gustavo, “Man, I’ve heard you say the same shit, sometimes worse than that— _don’t_ play games with me,”

Gustavo pulled Julio in, in response—distracting him completely from the argument and exciting Julio in the process, “Y’know what? Forget what I had just said,”

Gustavo chuckled, “My kisses are really _that_ good, _huh_?”

“Si,” Julio replied to Gustavo.

Julio and Gustavo continued to kiss, as Julio began to touch and caress Gustavo on their bed—eventually, Gustavo took his shirt off to get more comfortable then Julio followed suit… and of course, the pants and underwear would eventually had to come off after that shortly. Julio was a bit more eager than he was the last time that Gustavo and him had sex. Julio is just a hungry, horny guy who’s also in love—Julio did his best to keep that horniness in check for Gustavo though.

“You actually didn’t slobber all over my face this time, muy bien, that’s an improvement,” Gustavo told Julio, playfully joking.

“ _Callate_ ,” Julio replied to Gustavo, smirking at him in response.

... and there they were, both nude and kissing with their tongues in each other’s mouths, “ _Dios_ , I love what you do to me with that tongue with yours, papi,” Julio told Gustavo.

“That ain’t the only thing I can do with my tongue,” Gustavo replied to Julio.

“ _Okay_ , show me what else it can do,”

As soon as Julio could fix the sentence, Gustavo went down to give Julio a blowjob, “ _Fuuuck me_!”

Gustavo chuckled lightly, he enjoyed hearing Julio react with such excitement—knowing that even if Julio had his way and made him the bottom, Gustavo would _still_ be in control in some kind of way, “Ahora eres mi _perra_ ,”

“You’re the one sucking me, _you’re_ the perra, carbon,” Julio replied to Gustavo.

Gustavo laughed, “Fuck it, we’re both perras now,”

Julio smiled at Gustavo then laughed, “I _always_ win,”

****

Julio and Gustavo had both fell asleep, the two of them were kinda spent from last night’s shenanigans, cutesy-ness, and _overall_ foolishness. Julio held Gustavo to protect him, still paranoid from the close call of Padre showing up to the camp a couple of days ago. The tight embrace of Julio didn’t hurt Gustavo, though he would protest if he had to go to the bathroom, which is eventually what _would_ happen.

“¿Qué paso? ¿Adónde vas?” Julio asked Gustavo.

“¿Al baño, you wanna come watch me take a piss?” Gustavo replied to Julio, jokingly.

“I actually wouldn’t mind a gold shower,”

“ _Nah_ , you stay there—I already know what’s up,”

Julio eventually just fell back to sleep, he didn’t _quite_ have the energy to fight with Gustavo again, “Save some for me when you get out,”

“Ay fuck outta here Julio,” Gustavo replied to Julio.

Julio laughed pretty hard in bed after Gustavo’s response, it brought great joy onto him to annoy Gustavo. Gustavo went to the bathroom to relieve himself, not knowing that there would be any unwanted visitors showing up, “Mmm, _fuck_ , _hmm_ ,”

Urinating oddly felt good to Gustavo, causing him to become horny again and Julio talking about golden showers surely _did not_ help at all, “ _Mierda_ , ah, hmm, ay,” Gustavo had already began to masturbate.

Padre and one of the Valentino members Alonzo had been hiding out for some time now; they were very discreet about it—it was hard for either Julio or Gustavo to take notice of their presence… even more so Julio now that he had fell back to sleep. They both took notice of the door being unlocked and hearing Gustavo’s well pronounced moans coming from him pleasuring himself.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard him moan, it’s kinda turning me on,” Alonzo whispered to Padre.

“You’re here to do a _job_ , not fuck him, _grab him_ ,” Padre replied to Alonzo, annoyed with him.

Alonzo snuck behind Gustavo, covering his mouth and carrying him away once Padre put a gag in his mouth, “No, no, _no_ ,” Gustavo whined with the gag in his mouth, it being too difficult for anyone to make out what he was truly saying.

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun together once we bring you back to the Valentinos,” Alonzo told an upset Gustavo.

Gustavo shook his head frantically and screamed, he was in shock, “Time for some sleep, Gustavo,” Alonzo continued to Gustavo, putting him in a sleeper hold.

“Alonzo, cabron, Julio’s gonna fuck you up once he wakes up again,” Gustavo shouted to Alonzo after he took the gag out of his mouth with the free hand he had left.

“ _Shhh_ , bedtime Gustavo,” Alonzo replied to Gustavo, feeling Gustavo fight for his life to overtake him. Eventually, Alonzo felt Gustavo give up—the sleeper hold did just what it was intended to do, temporarily put Gustavo out of commission so he wouldn’t wake up Julio. Alonzo picked Gustavo up as if he were a newborn baby, “ _Aww_ , look at him now, Padre,”

“You can play with him once we get back to our friends,” Padre replied to Alonzo.

The three of them (Padre, Alonzo, and now an abducted sleeping Gustavo) were all gathered around together in a candy red van with the Valentinos logo vinyl on both sides, “That merc that works for you ain’t gonna like this, jefe,” Alonzo told Padre.

“I _want_ Julio to come knocking at my door for him, we’re not gonna hurt Gustavo—we’re _just_ gonna play around with him,” Padre replied to Alonzo.


End file.
